The Magic of Saint Patrick's Day
by TVTime
Summary: Today is Rory Flanagan's favorite holiday: Saint Patrick's Day. He enjoys it every year and he knows it's going to be a good day no matter what, but will it be even better than expected? Short Rory/Finn fluff, romance piece. Feedback appreciated.


**A/N: This is rated T just to be safe, but it's just a lighthearted little fluff piece inspired by Rory's special holiday. It contains romantic M/M slash, so don't read it if that isn't your thing. This is just a small, short story. There won't be any more additions to it.**

**The Magic Of Saint Patrick's Day**

Rory Flanagan's bright blue eyes fluttered open as his alarm clock went off, signaling the start of a brand new day. As soon as he remembered what day today was an irrepressible smile quickly formed on Rory's pale red lips. Today wasn't just any day, it was Rory's favorite day of the entire year: Saint Patrick's Day!

When Rory had been a small boy his parents had taught him all about the magic of Saint Patrick's Day. They'd explained to him that on this day anything could happen. The world was his for the taking! And sure enough over the years Rory had indeed experienced this magic for himself. From big things to small, Saint Patrick's Day always seemed to go just a wee bit better than the rest of the year. Maybe it was a self fulfilling prophesy brought on by his improved attitude on that day, or maybe it truly was the luck of the Irish, but whatever it was, it was powerful and it was about to happen again. Today!

Rory jumped out of bed and stretched. As he noticed how close his fingers were to touching the ceiling thanks to his tall frame and long arms he decided to playfully leap into the air and close the small remaining distance. As his fingers brushed the ceiling he smiled again. Maybe this silly little action would enhance his luck even more.

As he strolled down the hall of the Pierce home where, he was staying as a foreign exchange student, Rory hummed pleasantly. He smiled when he reached the restroom he and Brittany shared. Yep, just as he had thought, today it was empty and all his. On most days he had to wait for Brittany to clear out and he often ended up having to rush just to make it to school on time, but that wouldn't be happening today on his special day. Today Brittany had apparently already come and gone and Rory would have the luxury of taking all the time he wanted.

Rory walked into the bathroom, flicked on the light, and glanced at the mirror, catching sight of his reflection for the first time that day. He grinned at himself; he was having a great hair day today. It would take very little effort and much less hair gel than usual to perfect his look for the day. Then Rory noticed his face and was pleased on that front as well. He looked fresh, bright, and blemish-free on this morning. Rory giggled to himself as he thought about Kurt's nickname, "porcelain." Rory doubted he would acquire such a moniker himself, but damn if he wasn't going to give Kurt a run for his money today.

Rory returned to his room and began getting dressed taking extra care to choose his best-fitting, newest green shirt. Ordinarily he liked to hide his body under slightly baggy clothes, but today he was feeling good about himself and wanted to look his best. As Rory crossed the room in just his shirt and underwear to select a pair of jeans, he noticed the silly little button Puck had given him the day before. It was resting on the top of his chest-of-drawers where he had left it, tempting him softly with its promises. It was in the shape of a shamrock and proclaimed, "Kiss Me I'm Irish!" Puck had gotten a kick out of the button since his nickname for Rory was 'Irish' and when he gave it to him, he assured Rory that if he wore it to school the next days all the hot chicks would be completely unable to resist his Gaelic charms.

Rory chuckled to himself as he fastened the whimsical accessory to his shirt. He had no desire to be kissed by 'hot chicks' as Puck had referred to them, but he was longing to lock lips with a certain recently unattached quarterback that he had been idolizing for even longer than he'd been in America.

The summer before he left Ireland Rory had been surfing YouTube, looking for videos with cute guys in them. Naturally he had tried the phrase "cute guy kissing" at some point, and when he did one of his search results for that query had been the clip of Finn Hudson making out with Rachel Berry at their Nationals Glee Competition. Rory had been utterly transfixed by the short video. Finn was gorgeous and all Rory could think about as he watched the clip was taking Rachel's place and getting his own mouth on Finn's.

As the luck of the Irish would have it when Rory had started at McKinley High he soon found himself face to face with his internet crush. Finn was just as sexy in person as he had been on the video and nearly everything about him brought an uncontainable smile to Rory's lips. Sometimes Rory felt like an idiot walking around all day grinning like a maniac, especially since he often found himself being bullied, but he just couldn't help it. Being at the same school as Finn made him too happy to hide. Finn had even become one of his few friends and often stood up for Rory. Everything about the situation with Finn was absolutely great.

To add even more great to the greatness that was being with Finn Hudson, the older teen was now suddenly available and suspiciously more physical and affectionate than ever before. He had broken up with his fiance, Rachel Berry, a couple of weeks earlier when she got accepted in NYADA and Finn realized that moving to New York and trailing behind Rachel like a lost puppy for the rest of his life, just wasn't something he wanted for his future. It had wounded them both but they were getting through it and had even managed to remain friends. Rory had of course been sad to see Finn hurting, but what was truly remarkable was how much Finn seemed to like being consoled.

It had started with something as simple and innocent as Rory placing his hand on Finn's back when the senior told him what had happened with Rachel. As soon as Rory's hand made contact he realized that Finn was leaning in to his touch as much as he could. Of course this observation coupled with Finn's emotional story prompted Rory to offer him a supportive hug, a hug that just went on and on and on, until all Rory could smell was Finn's intoxicating scent of cologne, Irish Spring Soap, and lightly gelled hair. From that day forth Finn had become a decidedly touchy person, at least where Rory was concerned. Whenever Finn saw Rory he made it a point to hug him hello, as well as goodbye, he usually put his arm around Rory's shoulders when they walked together, he made sure their legs touched lightly when they sat near each other, and he often touched Rory's arm or shoulder in casual conversation. Rory tried not to read too much into Finn's actions, assuming that he was simply used to the affection and redirecting it harmlessly at Rory now that his relationship had ended. Still, as captivating as Rory already found Finn with the added touchiness in place, he found it even more difficult to keep his mind off of Finn or to remind himself that Finn was straight.

As Rory finished getting ready that morning and grabbed a blueberry pop-tart for the trip to school he made a brave resolution, a promise to himself. Today was a special day; today was Saint Patrick's Day. And so, just for today, Rory decided that he wouldn't pull away from Finn's touches, he would return them instead. He wouldn't blush if Finn said something nice or complimented him in some day, instead he would accept graciously and return the praise. Today there would be no waiting for Finn to make the first move and greet him, instead Rory would actively seek out Finn himself. It was all very scary to him, but this was what Rory decided would be his Saint Patrick's Day resolution. With his mind made up Rory started to feel better. His Saint Patrick's Days always seemed to work out, there was no reason why this would be any different.

As Rory walked through the doors of McKinley High he was pleasantly unsurprised to spot Finn right away in the hallway. Of course Rory would see Finn right away this morning. He had the Day of the Irish working for him.

"Hi Finn Hudson," Rory said as he walked up to his friend and initiated their now customary hug. Rory did his best not to feel self-conscious as he wrapped his arms around the tall singer, and he instantly relaxed when he realized that Finn was already leaning hard into the hug and squeezing Rory tightly.

"Happy Saint Paddy's day, Ror!" Finn said happily, still hugging Rory and enjoying the now familiar tingling sensation in his stomach that he always seemed to get when he touched the young Irishman. "But what are you doing here today? Isn't this like a national holiday for you guys?"

Rory smiled and ended the hug knowing that if he didn't people would start staring, but rather than letting go of Finn completely like he usually did, Rory intentionally let his hand rest lazily on Finn's upper arm. He could feel Finn's flexing bicep through his thin t-shirt as the guy moved his arm.

"Actually it is a holiday in Ireland." Rory acknowledged, locking his blue eyes with Finn's brown ones. "How smart o' ye' t'know that, Finn Hudson!"

Warmth shot into Finn's cheeks at Rory's kind words. He wasn't used to being told he was smart, and he quickly realized that the warmth wasn't only in his cheeks, it had spread gently throughout his entire body. "But I bet you don't get to take today off anyway since you're in America, huh?" Finn said, eager to say something else smart and impress his friend.

"Right again, Finn!" Rory answered feeling his crystalline eyes sparkling as he continued staring into Finn's warm caramel ones.

Finn grinned back ecstatically, basking in Rory's warm gaze. It was then that Finn formally acknowledged to himself what he had been suspecting for the past two weeks: he had feelings for Rory. Strong feelings. The way he felt when Rory was nice to him, when Rory was touching him, when Rory was just looking at him...it was almost exactly the same way he had felt when Rachel or Quinn had done those things during their relationships. Finn was a little bit surprised by his revelation, but it had been coming on so gradually that he couldn't pretend to be too astonished. Rory was beautiful, and kind, and fun to be around. What was so strange about liking someone like that?

"Rory, can we have lunch today?" Finn asked abruptly, not wanting to hold back his feelings a moment longer. As it was, he knew that just waiting until lunch would feel like an eternity.

"O' course, Finn," Rory answered. He and Finn had lunch almost everyday, but he wasn't going to complain about Finn asking him.

"No, I mean off campus," Finn explained. "I want to take you somewhere for Saint Paddy's day. It's a holiday and all."

Rory smiled widely at Finn's words as the implication dawned on him. Was Finn Hudson actually asking him out on a pseudo-lunch date?

"Excuse me," a sophomore girl whom Rory recognized from a couple of his classes said as she started to step by them in the crowded hallway.

"Oh, no parden me," Rory said politely realizing that he now had a good excuse to step forward, putting himself practically in Finn's arms.

"I'd really like that. Thank ye', Finn Hudson," Rory said shyly, his face now only inches from Finn's.

Finn took a deep breath and reminded himself that he couldn't just kiss Rory, even if every corner of his being demanded that he do it anyway. No, he would have to wait. Finn swallowed and put his hands on each of Rory's shoulders. It was nerve-wracking doing this in the hallway at school, and Finn knew they were starting to draw attention, but he didn't care. He had to make sure Rory didn't misunderstand his invitation.

"Great, I'll come and get you after your biology class," Finn said remembering Rory's schedule and hoping that the 'come and get you' part of the phrase further clarified his intentions.

Just then the bell signaling the official start of the school day rang and people immediately started going about their business. Other people did this, but not Rory. Instead Rory found himself still standing there with Finn, completely mesmerized by him and practically melting under his sustained touch. As students continued bustling by them on their way to class, several of them giving the two guys pointed looks, it finally clicked for Rory that he had to say goodbye to Finn, at least for the next few hours.

Instead of pulling back, Rory moved forward, closing the small distance between his chest and Finn's and wrapping his arms around Finn's broad back. "Thank ye," Rory said as he gave Finn a parting hug and expressed his gratitude not just to Finn but to the universe in general. It was now obvious to Rory that indeed the Saint Patrick's Day magic was definitely still going strong.

Waiting until lunch had been unbearable to Rory. He didn't think a single two minute span had passed all morning without him checking the time at least once. He had no idea what had happened in any of classes, he may even have been called for all he knew. None of it matter though, not anymore, because the bell signaling the end of his biology class had just sounded and Rory was already out of his desk, bolting up the aisle so that he could leave the room. Unfortunately he wasn't quite fast enough to get to the front of his row before the guy third from the front stood up and blocked Rory's escape. The guy casually fumbled with his jacket, acting like he had all the time in the world, as he continued blocking Rory's exit.

"Here, let me help ye' with that," Rory said brusquely as he pulled the jacket out of the startled boy's hands and helped him slid his arms into it.

"Uh, thanks," the guys said awkwardly as he hurried away, eager to be out of his strange classmate's company.

Rory wasted no more time in moving past the two desks at the head of the row, whose occupants were still leisurely packing up their bags, and practically hurling himself from the room. As soon as he had entered the hallway he promptly found himself face to face with Finn who had been waiting right by the door.

"Finn Hudson!" he shouted unable to contain his enthusiasm.

"Rory!" Finn shouted back equally pleased.

The guys then embraced as though they hadn't seen one another in decades as opposed to the few short hours it had actually been. Once again they began receiving odd looks from their peers and once again they completely ignored them.

As they finally broke the hug, Rory took a moment to briefly wonder how Finn had gotten to his classroom so quickly. As it turned out, Finn had actually left his own class fifteen minutes early under the rouse of needing the restroom so that he could cross the school and be ready and waiting when Rory's class ended.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Rory inquired as Finn draped an arm around his shoulders and led him toward the parking lot.

"Uhh, I don't actually know of any Irish places," Finn admitted looking at shoes. "How about BreadstiX?"

"That'd be great, Finn Hudson!" Rory answered beaming and leaning further into him. Rory often called him simply 'Finn' in casual conversation, but 'Finn Hudson' had essentially become his pet name for Finn.

They were quiet on the drive to the restaurant. Finn wanted to say so much to Rory, but he had no idea where to begin. As they pulled into the parking lot Rory started to open his door, but Finn stopped him.

"Hey Ror?" Finn said gently grabbing his arm.

"Yeah?" Rory asked smiling nervously and letting go of the door handle.

"Before we go in, I wanted to ask you something," Finn said as he held onto Rory's arm with one hand and squeezed the steering wheel tightly with his other hand. He prayed the right words would come to him.

"Sure, go ahead," Rory said smiling softly at him.

"I um, well I've never...but I wanted to...well, I was just thinking that...I mean I know you might...but if you wanted to as well?" Finn asked as he licked his lips and tried to tried to silently order his heart rate to slow down.

Rory had been paying close attention to Finn's words, but even so he was pretty sure there hadn't been an actual question among them. Nevertheless, Finn was clearly waiting for an answer.

"Oh yeah, I bet so!" Rory said enthusiastically as he patted Finn's hand and nodded.

Finn sighed and pulled his hand away. Then he ran it roughly through his hair and turned back to face the front of the car, looking through the windshield at the side of the building and desperately wishing the words he needed were written there. Finn continued trying to think of a way to form his question, but all he managed to do was become even more frustrated with himself for being so inarticulate. It didn't even make any sense to him. He'd spent plenty of time with Rachel and Kurt and they both expressed themselves well. Why hadn't any of that rubbed off on him?

Rory's stomach churned with anticipation as he waited for Finn to speak again. He knew they were a few small words away from having all the pieces fall into place, but Finn couldn't seem to get them out. Rory knew he had to do something. Then he remembered what day it was. Today was his magical day and Rory had made a resolution, a promise to himself. He wouldn't pull away and he wouldn't be passive. If Finn couldn't do this then he could.

"Finn Hudson?" Rory said quietly as he carefully removed Finn's arm from the steering wheel and slid his own hand down it, intertwining their fingers.

"Yes?" Finn asked hopefully. He was surprised but very pleased by Rory's action.

"Would ye' like t'become an honorary Irishman?" Rory asked, grinning playfully at him.

Finn swallowed and nodded anxiously. "Yes, I would."

"Good!" Rory declared exuberantly. Then he gently pulled his fingers away from Finn's, glanced down at his shirt, and tapped the small, green shamrock shaped button he was wearing.

Finn read the words and surprise flitted across his face as he understood what Rory was saying. "Ohh! You mean if? I mean all we have to do...and then...that would do it, huh?"

Rory took a sharp breath and nodded. He felt like the whole world had stopped spinning. Time had been moving slowly all day, but now it was going at a snail's pace.

Finn felt like he was going to have a heart attack, but he leaned forward in his seat and put his hand carefully onto the side of Rory's face. As he held the object of his affection and examined his face carefully Finn was struck by how amazing looking Rory was. He had such a soft face, such gentle features. After a moment Finn decided that Rory's nose was the cutest thing on his face. Rory had such an adorable, round little nose.

At last Finn started to move his own face closer to Rory's and his hand slid from the boy's cheek to the back of his head. He watched transfixed as Rory's eyes fluttered closed, then it occurred to him that he probably ought to close his eyes as well. And so with his eyes closed and his heart open Finn became an honorary Irishman.

After the kiss was over, Finn leaned his forehead's against Rory's and watched as the teen's eyes slowly reopened and engulfed Finn in a sea of blue.

Rory looked happily into Finn's eyes, and without breaking the contact between their foreheads, he removed the small pin from his own shirt and clipped it onto Finn's tee.

"Congratulations Finn Hudson!" Rory said lacing his fingers behind Finn's neck. "Ye're officially Irish now."

And so the years slowly unfolded before them. Each year Rory shared more and more of his Saint Patrick's Day magic with Finn Hudson. That is until one particularly special and especially magical "Saint Paddy's Day" as Finn still preferred to call it, when Rory ceased sharing his special days with Finn Hudson altogether. For on that day Rory began sharing them with Finn Flanagan-Hudson.

-000-

**End Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the piece. Please take a moment to let me know what you thought of it. I have no intention of continuing it since it feels complete to me as is, but if there is an interest in this pairing and the way I wrote them I may eventually do a separate, serial story featuring Rory/Finn. Let me know!**


End file.
